


Anomaly

by AgentLin



Series: Self-Insert Stories [16]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/M, Multi, OT12 (EXO)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: You grew up in a happy home despite being abandoned as a child. Or at least it was happy until one revelation starts shinning a light on all the questionable things that surrounded your family. That is if they ever had your best interest at heart.
Relationships: EXO Ensemble/Reader
Series: Self-Insert Stories [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/251095
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“They’re not your parents.”

You knew that, and a lot more, although you made no comment. You didn’t know why you had been called into the principal’s office to talk about this, let alone with two other strangers in the room. Regardless they seemed to be expecting some kind of response and you could only think of one.

“Yeah, I’m adopted.”

“Well, yes, but the papers are fake.”

Now that you didn’t know. You didn’t give anything away, but your mind was running a mile a minute. When you were little you were abandoned by your parents, Suho and Kris found you and took you in without hesitation. They already had a big family of adopted children, and welcomed you like one of their own. Since you were little you didn’t know much about the adoption process, they just told you they took care of it, and for the last decade you’ve believed that. Now you couldn’t help but question everything.

“Excuse me?”

“Y/n…” Your principal’s voice got soft. “How did you come across your adopted parents?”

“What does that have to do with any of this? What are you getting at! What is going on!”

“Please calm down y/n, I don’t know how to go about this either. These two gentlemen, Onew and Minho, are from child services.”

“Child services? I have no issue with my family!”

“I’m afraid you do.” Onew stated. “You’re just unaware of it.”

“What?”

“When did you meet your adoptive parents?”

“I-”

“Please answer the question to the best of your ability.”

You glared, but complied. “When I was six they found me out in the woods. After taking care of me and contacting child services they learned that my parents were nowhere to be found, they abandoned me, so they took me in and adopted me.”

“Is that what they told you?”

“Yes. I remember waking up in those woods, you think I’m lying?”

“No, not at all.”

“Y/n, a little girl was reported missing twelve years ago a few districts over.” Minho said. “The girl was six at the time, she’d be your age now.”

“So? What does that have to do with me?”

“Are you aware you don’t exist?”

“Huh?”

“There is no record of your birth. The adoption papers, your school transcripts, any legal documents that can be used to identify you are all fake.”

“What are you… saying…”

“When you were six your mother reported you missing. She had taken you to the park to play, the area was surrounded by trees. One moment you were on the swings and then you were gone. You claim to have been abandoned by your parents, when in fact you were abducted, and raised with your so called adoptive parents under false pretense.”

“No… no that’s not… that’s not true! My parents abandoned me!”

“Are you sure about that? You were six when you were taken, you wouldn’t know any better.”

“I…”

That made no sense, yet you knew it was possible. When you met your family way back when, you were a child, easy to manipulate, easy to lie to. They’ve given you nothing but love, but the best of them, why would you ever question your life with them. Although something was making this whole situation worse, something only you knew. Your family was special, you knew that remembering things incorrectly was absolutely possible with them, which would make it much easier for them to get you to believe whatever they wanted.

Of course you wanted this to be some prank, some lie, but all the evidence said it wasn’t. You knew your family could fake adoption papers, they faked transcripts for your brothers so they could come to school and keep an eye on you. These guys from child services didn’t magically show up to fuck with you, what they were saying was true, it had to be, cause no other reason for them being there made sense.

“I’m sorry that you had to learn the truth about your family this way.”

“This can’t…”

“If you come with us we can bring you back to your real parents, and begin inves-”

You couldn’t stay and listen to them talk. Your world was falling apart and you needed to think. You stormed out of the office and down the hall, needing to get some air, ignoring how the lights flickered. You heard protests behind you but you paid them no mind, more focused on the tears and pain you were feeling. Everything was a lie, and it was sick to think that your supposed family would do this to you, moreso you couldn’t even think of a good reason why.

You ran out to the soccer field, away from the school, away from everyone. You fell to your knees, a sobbing mess, trying hard to come to terms with what was happening. Hours ago you had eaten breakfast at home, smiling and laughing, happy to be with your family. Now all your memories were tainted, your entire being was tainted. In your anguish you notice how the wind around you was picking up, the blue sky turning grey, blocking the sun.

“Y/n!”

You heard that though, your name being called out through the pain. You turned back to see Suho running towards you. He should have been back home by now, so you couldn’t understand why he was still on school grounds. Although that confusion was quickly replaced by fear as you remembered what you had just been told. You scrambled back, screaming.

“Stay away from me!”

“Y/n! We need to go!”

“I said stay away from me!”

A bolt of lighting suddenly struck between you and Suho. It was powerful enough to knock you over, and throw Suho off his feet. You slowly sat back up, grabbing your head, and you saw Suho struggling to get back on his feet.

“You should listen to her.”

You snapped your head back when you heard another voice. You saw those men from before, Onew and Minho, approaching from the other side of the field. They seemed different but you couldn’t put your finger on it, that is until you saw something sprout from their back. Your eyes went wide, seeing the giant white wings, the feathers shaking in the wind, they were angels.

“If you touch her, you’re dead.”

You looked back at Suho, he was on his feet, but he had changed too. He had giant, crimson, bat-like wings, and he seemed angry. You had no idea what was going on, but you were afraid. The day had started out so normal, you couldn’t understand how you wound up here.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Hurry up losers!” You yelled up the stairs. “Or we’ll be late!”

You grabbed your backpack and headed out the front door. Suho was already in the car waiting for you and the others. Since you were the first out, and usually always were, you got shotgun. Moments later Sehun and Tao took their seats in the back, a bagel in Tao’s mouth. Apparently breakfast hadn’t been enough for him.

The drive to school wasn’t a long one, but you still liked staring out the window and watching the sky. It was supposed to be cool and sunny all week long, which meant spending time outdoors was a must. When you got to school you hopped out of the car, excited for the day, completely unaware of what awaited you.

“Stay out of trouble.” Suho said. “Alright?”

“Tell that to those two.” You pointed at the back seat. “I’m the perfect student.”

“I know you are.”

“Oh don’t forget tonight is the parent teacher conference, you and Kris have to come. My teachers will only say good things about me, but I can’t promise the same for Sehun.”

“Ya!”

“Alright, alright, have a good day.”

“Will do.”

You ran off, wanting to see your friends before the first bell rang. You knew where to go, it was where you went every morning, but once you were in the building one of the teachers stopped you. They told you that the principal wanted to see you, and escorted you to their office. You thought it was weird, you were a good student, no issues, but you went along anyway.

Sehun and Tao always stuck around the back of the car when they got to school. It was their least favorite thing to do, but it was necessary. They also stayed longer for whatever Suho needed to say. Although this time he was quiet, just watching you go, his grip on the wheel suddenly tightening.

“Suho.” Tao questioned. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m not sure… something feels off… go get y/n, we’re going home.”

“We just got here.”

“Now. Before your classes start.”

The two boys left their bags and got out of the car rushing over to the school building. They knew you well enough to know where you would be, but they wouldn’t get to find you. As soon as they walked into the school a teacher approached them and said they needed to talk about their academics. Sehun looked to Tao for guidance, and the two ultimately followed the teacher to an empty room where they were told to wait.

“We need to go find y/n.” Sehun reminded. “We don’t have time for this.”

“Hold on… Suho was right… something is wrong…”

“What? I don’t sense anything.”

“That makes me even more nervous.”

After a moment the door opened and they looked over. Two unfamiliar guys walked in, and Tao immediately got tense, even though he wasn’t sure why. 

“Hello, I’m Jonghyun, and this is my partner Key. We’d like to speak with you about your… sister.”

“What does this have to do with y/n?” Sehun asked. “We were told this was about our grades.”

“This has everything to do with her. Besides, I am quite sure your academics don’t actually mean anything to you.”

“Who are you?” Tao hissed. “What are you?”

“If you’re asking that question then you’re not as powerful as I thought. Lucky me.”

“Answer me!”

“I’ll give you one guess.”

“It doesn’t matter, I’ll just kill you now.”

Tao got on the desk and lunged at Jonghyun. He was caught in the air though, and pinned down to the front table by his throat.

“That was very cute. You will die here, but I do have some questions first. So,” Jonghyun looked to Sehun. “Care to answer them?”

“Who… who are you.” Sehun mumbled. “How…”

“Is y/n, as you call her, progressing well?”

“What?”

“Or have you been suppressing her abilities?”

“I…”

“Sehun…” Tao choked out. “Run…”

“I highly suggest you don’t.”

The lights in the room suddenly flickered, the two gentlemen distracted by that, so Sehun took the chance to run. He bolted out of the room and into the halls, the first thing he heard were your cries in the distance so he ran after you. Although he didn’t get far before he was tackled from behind. He tried to get back up but that’s when he felt the hands on him begin to burn. That’s all he needed in order to figure out who was attacking, an angel.

Sehun held back his screams, biting his lip. His eyes went black and he summoned forth his wings to throw off the angel. It worked, but not without damage. He could feel that something was broken but he couldn’t just stand around. He created black smoke around him, filling the hall and covering his escape. He knew where he had to go, and he needed to be quick about it.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Get him.” Jonghyun ordered. “Alive.”

Key followed Sehun out the door, leaving the other two alone. Tao could at least know Sehun could take care of himself, and now he needed to escape. While the angel holding him was distracted he dropped the act. Tao’s eyes turned yellow and he moved fast enough to change position and kick his captor away. Now that he was free he jumped onto another desk. To cover his escape he filled the room with smoke and jumped out the window.

Jonghyun didn’t care much that the demon had escaped, other things were more important. He held his hand out and it glowed white, quickly engulfing the room in a flash and getting rid of the smoke. He stepped out to see Key doing the same, well aware the other had lost their target. Despite the small commotion it seemed they had attracted no attention, which was good and would make their exit much easier.

“Check the schools security system.” Jonghyun said. “We were never here.”

“Of course.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Your eyes were mostly glued to Suho, seeing the creature he really was. You just couldn’t process anything, wanting to wake up from this nightmare. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Sehun and Tao running towards you, coming from the school. Fear couldn’t even begin to describe what you were feeling. More lightning struck around you, bringing you to tears. You knew you needed to move, but before you could get up you were blinded by something.

You looked up to see Kris before you, eyes glowing red, giant matching wings exposed as well. Now you couldn’t really pretend that what you were seeing was some hallucination, with Kris so close, you could see how real it all was. A ring of fire suddenly formed around you and Kris, and you instinctively moved closer to him. He wasn’t focused on you in the moment, but you saw as he created fireballs and threw them at the angels. 

Suho and the other two managed to get into the ring of fire as well, and then in a swift motion the flames engulfed you all. You screamed and closed your eyes, but you never felt the heat or a burn from the fire. When you opened your eyes the flames were gone, and you were at home sitting in the front yard. As you tried to process what had just happened the others rushed out of the house, asking what happened.

“Later. Everyone needs to pack the essentials, we are leaving, immediately.”

No one questioned Kris, rushing back into the house and doing as they were told. You scrambled to your feet, still unsure of how you were home or what had just happened.

“Kris-”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

Kris pulled you close to him, back to normal, and pressed his hand to your forehead. You felt a familiar tingle in your mind before you passed out in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to a new place was a fast one, since they had multiple houses around the world, and could travel anywhere in the blink of an eye. Before completely leaving, Kris set fire to the old house, making sure it was up in flames before disappearing. The others were already busy unpacking when he arrived, Suho having taken you upstairs to your new room and setting you down on the bed. He went looking for Xiumin, the two then joining Suho in your room, shutting the door behind them.

“Is she alright?” Kris asked. “What the hell happened back there?”

“She didn’t get hurt, but… I felt something was wrong when I got her to school this morning. I sent Tao and Sehun to retrieve her, but they didn’t come back. Then I noticed weird things going on in the building and decided to go after her myself. The sky started to turn grey, and I stumbled upon y/n outside in the field. I tried to get to her, but angels showed up.”

“Angels!” Xiumin yelled. “How did they find her!? Find us!?”

“I don’t know. We can ask y/n when she wakes up but… we need to tell her the truth.”

“…” Kris was quiet for a moment. “She’s still a kid.”

“She’s growing up.” Xiumin countered. “We can only keep the truth from her for so long. It’s better we tell her now, before she finds out on her own.”

“…”

“Kris!”

“I know… we need to talk with everyone first, and make sure the house is secure. She’ll be out for a while longer anyway.”

♥♥♥♥♥

After leaving boxes in the house, Chanyeol and Baekhyun went out into the woods that surrounded the property. They were in charge of setting up perimeter security.

“You know, this kinda reminds me of when we found y/n.” Chanyeol said. “Just wandering around the woods, doing a security sweep, and finding a little girl in the woods.”

“Oh yeah. The hyungs were all upset when we brought her back. It’s still surprising they decided to keep her.”

“Even after we found out the truth.”

“That was the most confusing situation I have ever been in.”

“It’s similar to this too.”

“Oh gosh, it is! A lot of shit happens in the woods.”

“Yeah, no wonder humans make so many scary movies out here. They kinda have a point.”

“But also miss it entirely. Humans don’t know what’s real.”

“Best to keep it that way.”

♥♥♥♥♥

_**9 Years Ago** _

Every now and then it was important to check the runes around the house, the ones in the woods especially, to make sure their security was up to date. Suho was in charge of this inspection and decided to take Sehun and Tao with him. They needed to know how to fix some runes and what their purpose was. You, at the age of nine, also wanted to go along, and Suho let you. Sometimes you’d be allowed to play around in the woods, but you’ve never gone so far in.

You understood the talk about runes and magic, knowing a bit yourself, but you were more interested in the trees. They seemed much taller than the ones around the house, but the branches closer to the ground were cut, so you definitely couldn’t climb them. You walked behind the boys with your gaze up to the sky, so you didn’t notice the path before you, not until you felt yourself step on something soft.

“Oh no…”

You looked to see a dead bird at your feet, gently picking it up in your hands. It made you so sad to see the poor little thing, and you ran over to Suho, a few tears in your eyes.

“Suho…”

“Hm? What… oh, where did you get that?”

“It was on the floor.” You were sobbing. “It’s just a baby!”

“I know sweetheart, but things like this happen.”

“It’s not fair…”

“Why don’t you bury it, and say something nice.”

“Okay…”

You looked at the bird, gently feeling it’s feathers. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t right that it should be dead, it was so young. You knew Suho told you to bury it, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do that. Instead you enclosed it in your hands, wishing for it to come back to life, and then, you heard a little chirp. You excitedly opened your hands, seeing the bird bouncing around and flapping its wings.

“Suho!”

“What did you do!”

“Look!” You showed them the bird. “It’s okay.”

“Did she just…” Sehun was at a loss. “Did she just bring that back to life without-”

“Give me that.” Suho rushed over and took the bird. “Why did you do this?”

“You… it wasn’t fair, and you told me I could do anything I set my mind too. The bird deserved to live.”

“Y/n… you can’t just-”

Everyone’s attention was drawn up when a shadow suddenly crossed over them, followed by a strong gust of wind. Kris came down from the sky, folding up his wings behind him. When you saw him you cheered gleefully and ran over to him. Kris picked you up in his arms, and you reached back to touch his wings. While you were distracted Suho snapped the bird’s neck and buried it under the dirt.

“Are you okay?” Kris asked, moving you away from his wings. “Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m okay. I saved a bird! Suho… where’s the bird?”

“It flew off, probably happy with it’s new life.”

“Oh.”

“Let’s get you home.” Kris said. “The rest of you head back too.”

“We will.”

“Alright. Hold on tight sweetheart, we’re gonna fly.”

“Yeah!”

Kris held you tight, making sure you were doing the same, then took off to the sky. It was fun to feel like flying, something they rarely let you do. It was cool, but short lived.

“Again! Again!”

The others had all gathered outside the house. Moments ago Kris had run out and took off in a hurry, not explaining himself. Kris handed you over to Xiumin and put you to sleep.

“We need to leave.”

“What?” Baekhyun questioned. “What do you mean?”

“Now!”

“You heard him.” Xiumin added. “Pack up.”

There really wasn’t room for arguing, so everyone got to packing up. When the trio from the woods got back, they were told the same. Sehun and Tao clearly had questions but not wasn’t the time. In a few minutes they were gone, moving to the second place they called home. No one wanted to unpack or set up security until there was an explanation about what happened.

“We need to talk about y/n.” Kris admitted.

“What about her?” Chanyeol asked.

“What happened back there?” Tao asked. “She… she brought that bird back to life without a rune or incantation.”

“She did what!”

“Tell me you haven’t sensed…” Kris began. “… something… different about y/n?”

“She’s a human who can do magic.” Luhan admitted. “That’s extremely rare, so there’s always been something about her.”

“That’s the thing… she’s not human…”

“What!”

“She’s…”

“A nephilim.” Suho finished for Kris. “That’s why we all sensed some powerful magic moments before.”

“She’s a nephilim!” Chen yelled. “Why is she with us!”

“She’s just a kid.” Xiumin explained. “She was six when we first found her. We wouldn’t hurt her.”

“Angels are probably looking for her!” Kai countered. “They could find us too!”

“We’re not just gonna let them kill a kid either! She’s done nothing wrong!”

“Why didn’t we know about this?” Kyungsoo asked. “The red-eye hyungs acted all weird when Chanyeol and Baekhyun brought her home, and then you decided it was okay to keep her. You knew the whole time what she was and didn’t say anything!”

“Did you want us to just give her back to whoever was raising her?” Yixing wondered. “To let the angels find her, and kill her?”

“No. But… we’ve all been in danger this whole time.”

“Not entirely. She’s young, she doesn’t know what she is… today… that was an accident.”

“An accident?” Sehun said. “Is that really what you’re calling it?”

“We haven’t taught her about balance. That she can’t just bring back the dead.”

“Is it a good idea to be teaching her magic at all?” Baek questioned. “I know she’s capable of using it because she’s part angel… but she’s also part human. A rebellious teenage phase is common for humans, how can we protect her then?”

“So what are you suggesting?” Xiumin asked. “That we not teach her anything? Let her go wild?”

“I don’t think she should have access to her power at all. If she didn’t from the beginning, this would never have happened.”

“He has a point.” Tao added. “We’ve been around her long enough to know something was different about her. As she gets older, her power will grow and become more obvious to others.”

“That’s not fair to her.” Suho countered. “Her power is a part of who she is. We shouldn’t hide that from her.”

“Having a normal life…” Kris said. “Was always the goal. Suppressing her powers… would certainly accomplish that, and keep her safe from herself, from us, and from others.”

“We can’t hide her powers.”

“Nor do I intend to, but she’s a kid right now, we shouldn’t put her in unnecessary danger. Let’s just put it to a vote.”

Everyone was quiet for a moment, thinking over the situation. In the end everyone actually agreed to suppress your powers, until you got older, or until hiding the truth was no longer an option. They drew a rune on your back, and manipulated your memory a bit to forget you ever had magic of your own. They were worried you’d somehow noticed something was wrong, but you adjusted well and everyone was relieved. It was good they all knew the truth, made it all the more important to look after you.

♥♥♥♥♥

_**Present** _

You slowly awoke, feeling a minor headache. You sat up, trying to get through the pain, then you realized you were in an unfamiliar room. It was empty, a few boxes in the corner, and you could see a few of your things peeking out from them. There were a few runes on the wall too, which you recognized, so they made you feel better, but it didn’t explain the change of scenery. As you got up, you heard voices down below. You couldn’t make out the words but you recognized them, and knew it was your family.

When you walked out of the room, it was very obvious that this wasn’t the house you remembered. You didn’t bother looking around, wanting to ask what was happening. You made your way downstairs, following the voices and coming into what appeared to be the living room. Your family was all there, but they all went quiet when they saw you. It made you feel awkward, and you didn’t know what to say, but eventually Kris spoke up.

“We need to talk.”


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed this conversation was a private one, so Kris had you follow him outside, check the perimeter. It was a bit awkward, but you weren’t going to be the first to break the silence, he was the one that said you needed to talk.

“I know you must have a lot of questions, but I need to know what happened this morning. Please.”

“Um… as soon as I walked in a teacher took me to the principals office. There were two other men in the room, I was told they were from child services.”

“What did they say?”

“I was told that my adoption papers were fake, that I wasn’t abandoned, but you abducted me.”

“That’s true.”

“What!”

“Not the abduction thing, but the other two are true. What happened after you were told this?”

“I didn’t believe it, I didn’t want to, and I didn’t want to hear more, so I ran off. I wound up outside on the field, a storm started brewing.”

“Then?”

“I saw Suho approaching me… I was scared, then lightning struck. Everything is kinda blurry after that… the two from child services appeared… and they had wings… like angels… and then Suho had wings… I remember fire, and you were suddenly there, then we weren’t, and I woke up here.”

“…”

“What happened, Kris? What’s going on? Maybe you didn’t abduct me but I know you can mess with my memory with your magic, and who knows what else.”

“There’s a lot to explain.”

“Then start somewhere. Please, I’m terrified not knowing.”

“I know.” Kris sighed. “We… I have used magic to mess with your memories, and remove a few.”

“Remove?”

“Yes. The thing to start with is that we can’t do magic because we’re special like we told you… well we are special… you are too… just not human.”

“What does that mean?”

“What you saw at school wasn’t some hallucination… it’s very real.”

Before you could question him, wings sprouted from his back. You yelled and fell back, staring up Kris, seeing his crimson wings and matching eyes. You knew you should be scared, running away, but deep down you knew he wouldn’t hurt you.

“What… what are you?”

“A demon… a very old and powerful one…”

“So you… you and the others are demons?”

“Different types, but yes.”

“So demons… are real?”

“Yes, and so are angels.”

“Angels?”

“The two who posed as child services were angels.”

“But… but what does this… why am I here? What do I have to do with any of this?”

“Your mother was human, your father… was an angel.”

“My… my father…”

“Your mother passed giving birth to you, and you father raised you for a few years.”

“A few… how do you even know all this?”

“Your memories. When you first came to us I looked through your memories to figure out who you were.”

“You must have been surprised.”

“A bit… but most of all I was concerned.”

“Why… how’d I end up with you guys if my father was taking care of me?”

“It’s because he knew the angels were closing in on him.”

“Angels were after him?”

“They were after both of you.”

“Me? What did I do…”

“Nothing… it’s what your father did… in a sense.”

“Huh?”

“Angels aren’t supposed to have children, they’re not supposed to fall in love, but your father did. Thus you were born, a nephilim.”

“Nephilim?”

“Part human and part angel. An anomaly, or abomination, either way in the eyes of actual angels, you shouldn’t exist. So they were hunting down you and your father to kill you both.”

“Wa… why… I don’t…”

“Your father broke a rule, and you’re a danger to… everything…”

“How the hell am I dangerous!”

“You have the power of an angel, but you’re still human, you’re still vulnerable to your emotions, and to other forces.”

“What?”

“Demons can… manipulate humans, so-”

“So you could… control me…”

“And use your power to do… all kinds of things. Yes, you could be with the angels, and do more divine shit, but because you can fall into darkness, they deem your kind too much of a risk, so they find it better to just kill you.”

You were quiet for a moment, processing, and slowly realizing you don’t even know who you are. Your past was taken from you, stolen and altered, and you’ve basically been living in some fantasy. Looking back your life wasn’t bad, but now some darkness loomed over all the good memories.

“But how did I wind up with you?”

“In order to protect you, your father left you in the care of someone else, in the hopes to keep the angels from finding you. He made you forget him, and believe the person you were with was your mother. You seemed to be okay, except one day, while playing in the park, you saw other kids with their fathers, and started to wonder about your own. You weren’t intentionally doing it, but you were pushing against the magic that kept the memory of your father from you, so the magic fought back. You wound up wandering into the nearby woods as you unconsciously fought magic you weren’t strong enough to beat. Ultimately you passed out near our home, and Chanyeol and Baekhyun found you.”

“If you knew all that… why didn’t you put me back? Every story pits angels and demons against each other, or is that not true at all?”

“No it is, we tend to despise each other, but… your father… given your memories, I can tell he wanted you to have a normal life, a good life, so when we found you I just… his plan only would have kept you safe for a few years, as you got older, your powers would develop and that would attract attention… you were just a kid when we found you… and you deserved to have a life, and grow up… so I… we, swore to help make sure you were happy.”

“So then… all the protective stuff, the rune on my back… it was all for me?”

“As demons we do need to hide ourselves from angels, but we’ve added a lot of protective measures for you. Since your powers are angelic, if you were to use them, it’d basically be a beacon for angels nearby, so it was best to suppress your powers.”

“Then why did they find me today? I could have died…”

“I’m not sure how they found you but… you’re coming of age, magic can’t really suppress your powers anymore.”

“So I can’t hide anymore…”

“The runes we have around the house are designed to make this area invisible, so if we use magic in here it goes undetected but… no amount of magic can truly contain divine power.”

“So that’s why you’re finally telling me all this… you can’t keep it a secret from me anymore…”

“We were always gonna tell you when you were old enough, we wanted you to have a normal life til then, except angels found you.”

“Thanks… for saving me… I didn’t say that earlier…”

“We’re just looking after you.”

“… what happens next?”

“I’m not sure… I never wanted to think about you growing up… I was never prepared for this conversation… but I think you should take some time to just… process, and figure out what you want.”

“That’s fair… can I ask you something though?”

“Hm?”

“Do you… regret taking me in?”

A soft smile bloomed on Kris’s face. “No, not once. You’ve been such a wonderful addition to our lives.”

“Then can I ask for something else?”

“What?”

“Can I… can I have my memories back? So I can… know the truth…”

“Sure, but it’s gonna be painful.”

“I wanna know.”

“Alright, take all the time you need though afterwards. Schools out.”

“Yeah.”

Kris pulled you into his arms, tenderness and love very present. He pressed his palm against your head, and then you were passed out in his arms. He wasn’t sure what would come next, but protecting you was still what they wanted to do. Even though there were still somethings that had yet to be revealed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was strange to see memories of a life you didn’t remember. You might think they weren’t yours but you could feel a connection. After eighteen years you could finally see your fathers face. You lived in a nice house, played with the kids next door, you could see how much your dad really loved you. It all seemed perfect, but one day things went wrong. You weren’t sure what happened, but all you knew was that your dad put you to bed, and then you woke up in his arms as he was running through the trees.

For your own sake he found some woman to leave you with, using his power to make sure she’d look after you. He didn’t want to leave you either, but he couldn’t keep you close. You cried to him, not understanding anything, and then he kissed your head, making all the pain fade away. You didn’t remember him, but the woman took good care of you, both believing you were adopted. You had a whole other life, this time only with a mother.

Everything was good there too, but deep down you knew something was missing. As a child you couldn’t do much about looking into your supposed adoption, so you were left to wonder. Whenever you’d see other kids with their dad, it made you miss your own. There was no reason for adoption, you just knew that you were, so it’d make you wonder what happened. Was your mother still alive, or could they not look after you, or did they not want you, regardless it all hurt. One day it just hurt too bad you started getting a headache, you were trying to go for help, but wound up stumbling into the woods and passing out.

By the time you had woken up Kris had already gone through your memories, purposely blurring your most recent memories of how you had wound up in their care. The room you were in would become yours, but at the time it was just foreign. You were scared, but still a bit dazed, there were side effects to messing with memory. You got out of bed and went to the door. As you reached for the knob you stopped, noticing the drawing on the door. It seemed pretty cool and you reached out to touch it.

As soon as you made contact the drawing light up and you screamed in pain. It got really hot that it burned you and you collapsed to the floor. You’d later learn it was warding against angels, so obviously it’d hurt you. Suho quickly came into the room, but you scrambled away. He slowly approached you, assuring you that he wasn’t gonna hurt you, just wanted to make sure you were alright. He meant that, but once he was close enough he put you to sleep again, and that memory was taken too. When you woke up again Kris and Suho were there.

“Hey… how are you feeling.”

“Who… who are you… where am I?”

“I’m Kris, this is Suho, we found you outside and brought you in.”

“Outside?”

“You were out in the woods, passed out. You don’t seem to be hurt. What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Ah… I was in a park… then I was alone…”

“Sweetie…” Suho began. “It’s pretty late… I think… I think you were left behind.”

“What…”

“I’m sorry, I think you were abandoned. Have you had trouble with your family lately?”

“No… I don’t think…”

You broke out into tears. The fact you couldn’t remember scared you. Everything was okay, but now you were beginning to doubt. You knew parents could lie, so maybe things weren’t as good as you thought. The first few days you spent sobbing, but eventually came around. They were already looking after you, so when they asked if you wanted to stay in their care you agreed, and then you met the rest of the others. Kris and Suho had a big family, and you were welcomed with open arms.

You had so many friends to play with, and you were surrounded by love. The one thing that always caught your eye were the funny drawings on the wall, and one day you saw Chanyeol with a book full of those drawings along with words. You asked about it, and the response was probably every little kids’ dream. Apparently your new family was very special, descendants of witches and they could do magic. They said you were special too and began teaching you about magic. You were a very adamant reader, and picked up on things fast, along with your normal homeschooling that Suho and Xiumin provided.

You remembered the little incident with the bird, now knowing the real reason why you moved. Again your memories were messed with, although the only thing you really forgot was that you were special too. You still knew your family could do magic, but you couldn’t, and that’s when the rune on your back appeared. It was for protecting, and in a way it was as it would suppress your power. This still always entertained you with magic, and you still studied so you could understand the things they were doing. Regardless of all that happened, you lived happily, and that would always stick the most.

♥♥♥♥♥

Kris came back with you in his arms. Everyone was initially worried but he assured them you were fine. He took you up to your room and placed you in bed. Suho was waiting for him out in the hall.

“How’d it go?”

“Good.”

“And what happened?”

“They wanted their memories back, so I provided them.”

“All of them?”

“Does it matter?”

“It does. Do we still have to keep this secret from her? From everyone?”

“What difference will it make? She could turn on us, feel betrayed, and it’d just confuse the others. This isn’t me being petty or something, if that’s true, it changes everything.”

“But she deserves the truth.”

“Then why don’t you go behind my back and tell her?”

“I’m not stupid, we could easily make her forget again. As long as you don’t want to tell her, she’ll never know, so no point wasting my breath.”

Kris sighed. “I don’t want to lose her, and the possibility terrifies me.”

“I know. I don’t want to lose her either, but this will surely come back to bite us in the ass someday.”

“A problem for later, we need to deal with what’s in front of us now.”

“Which is?”

“How she’s gonna take all this, and what we’re gonna do to help her.”

♥♥♥♥♥

When you opened your eyes you were back in your room. It wasn’t so hard to accept all the memories, they were always yours after all. You sat up and looked down at yourself. It had only been a couple of hours but everything changed. You had plans for the future, dreams, but now there was something new to take into consideration. You weren’t human, and you were being hunted for existing. Life wasn’t gonna go your way. The future looked uncertain for you, but you weren’t the only one whose life has changed.

You quietly made your way downstairs, seeing everyone just unpacking, and trying to make this place feel like home. You could see some runes on the wall, you were always told not to touch them so you wouldn’t break them, and now you knew that was to keep you from getting hurt. Not all of them would, but better to be safe. Baekhyun was the first to notice you were up and went over to hug you.

“Y/n! You’re awake!”

“Hey… hi… sorry for not helping sooner.”

“Don’t apologize for that, you’ve had… a busy day.”

Everyone else soon gathered around as well. There wasn’t really any awkwardness in the air, but there was something you needed to say.

“I’m sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for?” Kyungsoo asked. “You’ve done nothing wrong?”

“Apparently I’ve been putting you all in danger for years.”

“We’re always in danger. The protective runes on the house existed before you were even born.”

“Still, early today was… bad.”

“But we’re all fine.” Tao assured. “What about you? Do you… hate us?”

“Why would I hate the people who’ve looked after me. You’ve done all these things to protect you, I can’t be mad.”

“That’s good to hear.” Kris said. “But you can be upset about us lying.”

“I’m not. I just… I don’t know what happens now…”

“You’re coming into your power, can’t suppress it anymore, so… it’s about time you learned to use it.”

“You can… teach me?”

“Some basic things.” Xiumin added. “You’re part angel, not demon, but some things about power are the same for everything supernatural.”

“But we should really teach you to fight.” Chen said. “Should help in the long run.”

“You guys know how to fight?”

“Of course, hand to hand can be more exciting at times.”

“Okay… I just hope I don’t hurt any of you.”

Chanyeol chuckled. “You can’t hurt us that easily, trust me.”

“We still have unpacking to do.” Suho reminded. “Before we start throwing punches let’s be done with that. Y/n, I wanna show you something so if you can come with me.”

“Sure, but for real, all of you, thanks for taking me in.”

You followed Suho to the library in the house. You didn’t have one in the old place, and Suho began to talk about how they had many houses around the globe. He brought you over to one of the bookshelves, pointing out some books and handing you one.

“These books are about angels, so you can learn somethings. There isn’t much info on nephilims, sorry.”

“I didn’t expect there to be.” You took the book. “Suho… can I ask you something?”

“What’s up?”

“I know it’s been… years… but do you think… my dad is still alive?”

“Honestly… I do.”

“Really?”

“Yes, this isn’t something the books will tell you, but angels have been dwindling down. They can’t make more the way vampires, and werewolves, and demons do. Despite what your father did, it’s not the best idea to kill him.”

“So there’s a chance…”

“I would think so, but actually seeing him… I don’t know about that.”

“How come?”

“If he is alive, he’s surely imprisoned in heaven.”

“Oh… can I… go into heaven? You know… without dying…”

“You’re half angel, of course you can. It’s just, well I have no idea how you’d get in, it’s not like I can.”

“Right, thanks though.”

“Yeah. I’ll leave you to it.”

You sat down in one of the chairs, looking into the book, but your mind wandered. There was a good chance your dad was still alive, and you really wanted to see him again. He probably didn’t even know if you were alright. Hopefully you’d get the chance, but for now you had to prepare to take on the world in a new light.


End file.
